dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ChomskyDisciple
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Origins page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Ausir (help forum | blog) Orsino's voice actor I don't think Tim Dadabo voiced Orsino. I'm not really certain about who it is, but I was under the impression that Jim Ward voiced the character. --Westridge (talk) 18:10, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Oops. Sorry, I completely skipped him. I was checking every male VA to see which was closest to Orsino. Jim Ward does sound more like Orsino than Tim Dadabo. He's also more famous. Thank you. ChomskyDisciple 18:30, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Got it. Another issue- I think Christopher Godwin voiced Dumar, but like Orsino's VA, I'm not 100% sure. I'm fairly certain that Tom Chadbon voiced Danarius (Fenris' former master) though.-Westridge (talk) 19:51, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :::You're probably right about that one too. I'll need to be more thorough in my research. Thank you. ChomskyDisciple 01:38, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Merrill clan death. Hello ChomskyDisciple! I noticed your post in the Merrill or Morrigan forum, about killing Merrill`s clan. I have played through the game twice and it never happened to me. Altough I only did "A New Path" on one of the playthroughs, I got out of there without fighting anyone :/. Maybe because of a certain dialouge choice. What did you say to the clan after exiting cave? I would be thankful for an answer. Anyways, See ya! Blazewick 10:59, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Two of the three possible responses after exiting Pride's End (during A New Path) result in you having to fight and kill Merrill's entire clan. The two responses are "Marethari was possessed" and "Stand down." That's not a paraphrase, I just replayed the scene. The third option "I'll take responsibility" results in you being allowed to leave. But if you return to Sundermount after this, you'll have to fight and kill the clan. ChomskyDisciple 03:45 March 27, 2011 (UTC) why DA2 sucks... just thought id let you know that i enjoyed the story it was kind of refreshing but it was all wrong... the whole game was... i was just as upset if not more... im making my 2nd character class play through because after i beat it the first time i could not manage to pick that PoS back up and play through a second time... one thing i did love though (sarcastic tone) HOLY SHIT !!! this is fucking bad ass mage armor ! good thing im a warrior... junk it, sell it, worth if at all 3 silver... really fucking original... where are all of my weapons and amulets and armor descriptions on how the sword slay many a foe and the amulet was made from a blodd mage and has a hint of blood still smeared on it? good think this amulet is just a amulet cause if i didnt look at how it gives me plus 5 health i could see where it would be useful as a pretty item to wear around seeing as how everyone comments on it when i go to the lower markets to laugh at peons... oh how could i forget, just finished killing one of those damn conspirators that was after our dear friend the grey warden what did he drop, oh my is that a pile of treasure !!!! holy shit a stack of coins ! that sure is a lot of gold in that srtack, lets see here... oh look 6 copper shillings... fck! i hate being poor! one more upsetting thing and i shall be quiet for awhile at least... flemeth! what the HELL happened to the sweet old crazy lady you would never expect to be the actual flemeth... now she has battle dress armor crazy horned hair and suddenly is the all knowing seer of the age? not that she wasnt before but you could never tell by talking to her directly, was always inferred... damn it EA for rushing my precious DA ! (talk) 18:07, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I appreiciate your comment it takes alot to do that i respect you for it, the blame could probably be slit 50/50 i wouldn't expect you to take all the blame because arugments go 2 ways. anyways count me among one of your friends on this wiki. btw you were a good opponent lol.--The Prophet Hawke (talk) 03:53, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Comments on "Warden vs. Hawke: A Bragging Competition" Some of your comments on Forum:Warden vs. Hawke: A Bragging Competition are inappropriate; please do not insult or belittle other users, especially if you want to keep a discussion civilized. Not complying with the guidelines on DA:FORUM and DA:CONDUCT can get you temporarily banned. --'D.' (talk · ) 17:23, April 22, 2011 (UTC) =Sign= Must you be so serious about me not signing >_> ?I didnt think it was asucha big deal. Oh well, since you goes to such a length i guess i will be using it. Thanks for the tip, btw Iamin7ove (talk) 23:11, April 26, 2011 (UTC)